Hidden Thoughts
by The Childlike Empress
Summary: It's a guess who telling the story/song fic


Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all the characters. The band Gorillaz owns the song, but I own the story line.

A/N Ok, here's a bit of a song fic for you. Some will recognize the lyrics of the song Clint Eastwood, by the Gorrilaz. Others will not. I did change some of the words because they wouldn't fit in properly and I took out the swearing. But it's pretty much the same. Either way, enjoy. It's the thoughts of a certain character that is important, but it isn't. Try guessing who it is before the end, and then I'll tell you. Don't cheat. Happy guessing.

_Yeah... Ha! Ha! Finally someone let me out of my cage  
  
_

It was a lazy day. Nothing to do, nothing to see. Just laying around, checking out the sights. Go around, look at some pictures, sit here on this here wooden thingy. Great life this. Just great.

_Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
  
_

Happy Birthday to me. Another, yes, yet another birthday. How old was he now? He didn't know. Old age made you forgetful. Wise yes. But defiantly forgetful.

_ _

_Now I couldn't be there. Now you shouldn't be scared  
  
_

Hey he couldn't be everywhere at once. It wasn't like he was magic or some…. Wait a second. He was magic. Ok. Well I'm old ok. And I'm forgetful. Old and forgetful. Well that's really just a lame excuse.

_ _

_I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare  
  
_

Hey he'd helped out the kid right? RIGHT? He was good. Didn't even need to see Madam Pomfrey now. Harry Potter. Interesting guy him. 

_ _

_Intangible bet you didn't think so I command you to  
  
_

Just keep on belting out them tunes. That's the way. There we go. It's all better now ain't it? It's all good. I'll just keep up the singing and we'll all be fine. The tunes are gonna help those that need it. Everyone likes my singing. Should be famous. Maybe even get an agent. That'd be sweet.

_ _

_Panoramic view look I'll make it all manageable_

_ _

Good old me. I love this job. Just get to sit around, look at the old guys snoring, see some interesting stuff. Get to sit on the here wooden jiggy, and all I gotta do is be faithful. I got it pretty sweet actually.

_ _

_Pick and choose Sit and lose all you different crews chicks and dudes who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
  
_

Jeez I'm bored. Hey what was that? I heard something. No I swear I just heard someone say something, but there's no-one here. Here we go. Good old wisdom and magic intuition kicking in now. And off we go.

_ _

_Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube like you lit the fuse you think it's fictional  
  
_

Hey I wonder if this guy ever stops reading books? He's always reading. Man I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna nip down the kitchens, then maybe I'll go up the owlery, see how things are ticking over up there.

_ _

_Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hearable_

_ _

Oh so magical. Hey that is one weird looking animal. Half a horse, half a bird. Who in the heck came up with that? Hey I remember when they came about. It was so windy that day. Man it was cold.

_ _

_What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy Lifeless to know the definition for what life is  
  
_

So this guy Voldemort is gonna take over the world, and kill everyone except for those that follow him. And that means he's gonna kill all these kids in this school. And that means he's gonna kill all the teachers, and the headmaster. So it pretty much goes without saying that he's gonna kill me. Great. This has just made my day.

_ _

_Priceless for you because I put you on the hype kit. You like it?  
  
_

Meh. Just cos I got these powers… I was sleeping. Sleeping you hear me. Oh wait, no he can't hear me can he? Damn it.

_ _

_Gunsmokin' righteous with one token psychic among those possess you with one go_

He's gonna kill me slowly isn't he. Hell, all I did was show a smidgeon of loyalty. Ok, a bit more than a smidgeon. Ok FINE. I'm really, really, really, really loyal. But that's no excuse to kill me. I get the feeling this Voldemort is not a nice guy. Maybe he needs counseling.

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
_

OK! This is good. I got the dirt. I'm gonna show that old cow who's boss. Calling people names, making up rumors. I know her secret. And all I gotta do is tell… DAMMIT! Why can't I talk for god's sake? ARGH!

_ _

_I'm useless, but not for long the future is coming on  
  
_

Heck I might be sleeping now, but when I wake up! There's gonna be some serious toast eating to do. Hey this is pretty cool dream. OW! Ok, back on the wooden thingy. That's the way. That floor hurts. Ow.

_ _

_The essence the basics without it you make it allow me to make this childlike in nature\_

__

Ok, so these kids are gonna use those ingredients and they're gonna make a potion that does what? Heals people? BAH! I could show them that. Man that teacher has greasy hair.

_ _

_Rhythm you have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
  
_

I'm sorry to say man, but you cannot sing. And what's more, that poster of you is really crap. And you're hair is just girly. You can't control PIXIES? And he's a teacher? I think Dumbledore's starting to get a bit desperate. I can't believe that guy thinks that's defense. Hey careful, that mirror'll crack if you look at it for much longer.

_ _

_I'm in them every sprouting tree every child apiece every cloud you see you see with your eyes  
  
_

I remember when they planted that tree. That kid was scary. Nice guy though. Werewolf, smerwolf. Kids a kid. Lucky he had them friends hey. Wait a second. Isn't that him there? Whoa. Very old. I wonder what happened to his robes. Looks like he's been savaged by a Manticore and then asked that Hopeless Lockhart guy to sew them back to together again. But hey. He's a better teacher than him. Gotta give him credit for that.

_ _

_I see destruction and demise corruption in disguise from this enterprise  
  
_

I hate those things. Ugh. Man I can't believe Dumbledore let them come anywhere NEAR the school. Something seriously bad is going on here is he's gonna let those things near these poor kids.

_ _

_Now I'm sucking to your lies through you, though not his muscles but the percussion you provide with me as a guide  
  
_

Oh that is just sick man. Leave the kid alone. HEY! WHOA! Now that was one kick ass Patronus. I wonder who made that? YAY! The Dementors are going away! Take that you butt ugly soul suckers! HA!

_ _

_But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye. You perceive with your mind. That's the inner. So I'm gonna stick around with you and be a mentor_

_ _

Ahh poor kid. He's been through hell. Maybe if I sing, just a little, he'll feel better._  
  
_

_With a few rhymes so you remember where the thought is. I brought all this  
  
_

Yep, I brought you every single one of those. Everyone I could find on the grounds. It was me. Yep. The one sitting on the wooden thing. Hey! HEY! Come here! It wasn't PEEVES! It was me you dope! I gave you all those… oh screw it.

_ _

_So you can survive when law is lawless. Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
  
_

I don't think I have ever seen anyone that scared in my life. That kid has more guts than an Iron belly Dragon. He is so brave. Maybe if I do a bit of song here. There we go.

_ _

_No squealing, remember  
(that it's all in your head)_

_ _

Ok, back to sleep for me. Hope that kid's gonna be all right. Glad I don't have to put up with those damn memories. Ok. I'm gonna sit here, and I'm gonna go to sleep. OW! DAMN IT! Stay on the wooden thing. On it. That's the way.

A/N There we go. All done! Did you guess who it was? I'll give you a clue. It starts with an F. 

A/N Did you guess yet? Well I guess I should tell you then shouldn't I? Ok. Here goes. It was Fawkes. Yes that's right, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix. Now it all makes sense doesn't it?!

A/N The Iron Belly is a type of dragon. I own the book by Newt Scamander (aka JK Rowling) and it has all sorts of magical beasts. The iron belly is a dragon. TRUST ME. If you don't believe me, go buy the book. It's for a good cause. All the money goes to the comic relief foundation and it's really funny. The book, not the foundation.

A/N I apologize for the fact that it went back and forth between incidences, but that's how things fitted with the song. And if you flame me, no matter. The Phoenix is a firebird! HAHA! 

A/N I also apologize for the fact that I just done about a million authors notes. Sorry.


End file.
